


Hallway Secrets

by FullFrontalMoonLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Third Year- For Harry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullFrontalMoonLight/pseuds/FullFrontalMoonLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a rewrite of when Fred and George gave Harry the map except I didn't pay any attention to the time line for it in the book or movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> "-Twins speaking together-"  
> "George speaking"  
> "Fred is in italics but it won't let me do that in the notes"

I was sulking, not that I would admit it to anyone but myself, walking down many of the numerous corridors shoes making soft taps on the stone tiles. When I came to a fork in the path I took a turn at random not really caring where it lead me. I didn’t want to be cooped up in this castle. I may love Hogwarts and think of it as my home, but the end of my first and second years combined with the escape of Sirius Black had everyone from Hermione and Ron to Dumbledore hovering over me like pesky bugs.

 

I was so lost in though it took till I was halfway down the hall before I realized that this was the corridor that lead to the Great Hall. I shrugged and continued walking I had skipped breakfast so I was hungry anyway and it was getting close to lunch. A couple of feet from the large wooden doors a set of arms grabbed me pulling me into a dark alcove.

 

Before I could cry out a big hand covered my mouth. I felt calluses brushing my lips and fingers curling around my jaw. My heart was racing, pounding in my chest like it was trying to burst past my ribs and flee down the hall. ‘Did he get in the castle?! How did he get past the dementors?’

 

Before I could begin to hyperventilate I felt a pair of lips brush my ear and whisper, “Harry don’t freak out it’s me George.” Once he could feel that I had relaxed he released me. I turned around swiftly and smacked my balled up fist on his chest a few times while yell whispering, “You ass! You scared me!” I then saw Fred hiding further back so I took the few steps necessary and gave him a few thumps too for good measure.

 

Fred just looked at me, shocked, “ _What was that for?_ ” I narrowed my eyes at him, “You were involved that was good enough for me.” Fred blinked down at me before shrugging. I crossed my arms over my scrawny chest and huffed haughtily, “Now what did you mirrors want so badly that you almost scared my heart out of my chest?”

 

Fred and George watched him him with identical stances and expressions. They stood side by side with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised. “-Really Harry, mirrors, is that the best you could come up with?-” I glared, attempting to glare them down even if they are a foot taller than me and have actual muscle from being beaters on the quidditch team. It obviously didn’t work.

 

There was a pause, a silence that lasted for near a minute. A devilish smirk spread across both twins faces but it was Fred that broke the quiet, “ _We have a surprise for you_ ,” he sang. My eyes drifted back and forth between them warily. They were acting strangely not only had the identical twins spontaneously jumped me instead of talking to me in the common room they were also talking more like normal people forgoing their usual vocal tennis match.

 

I was curious and a little anxious it was Fred and George their present was most likely a prank and that combined with the crush I had developed on them made me really hope that they weren’t about to turn me into the butt of their joke.

 

I had been interested in them for as long as I had had known them. In first year I was too young to really understand what I was feeling all I knew was that I found them intriguing. I like the way they talked, even if it took me a while to be able to follow without a problem, I liked how creative they were and that their pranks were done in a nonharmful way that even the person that was pranked could find funny. I liked that nobody else could tell them apart, they could never trick me.

 

I didn’t like ‘the twins’ I like Fred and I like George. As separate people because no matter how people shoved or how fast they said their names they wouldn’t combine. George was quieter, more thoughtful, and slightly shorter than Fred. Fred was more dominant, he did more of the talking, and had a freckle at the outside corner of his right eye. Fred was the one that came up with the ideas and George executed them.

 

When neither of them continued I raised a thing, delicate, black eyebrow and drawled, “Well?” George’s smile dimmed slightly, “Aren’t you excited Harry?” He questioned pulling out the puppy eyes. I sighed, “Of course I am George, but I’m also a little worried that I’m going to become your next prank victim.” Fred looked a little sad that I thought that they would do something to me, but he shrugged, “ _I guess that’s fair_ ,” he ended in a sigh. I felt guilty having  made them feel bad but I hadn’t lied.

 

George took a few shuffling steps toward me head bowed in a puppyish shyness that made me want to aww and cuddle him. Once he was standing in front of me, so close that we were almost touching and my heart had gone into overdrive, he extended an arm a piece of folded up parchment clasped in his hand. I reached for it pausing in hesitance only once before taking it gently hear skipping a beat as our fingers brushed.

 

I glanced down feeling the rough grains of the old style paper rubbing against the pads of my fingers as I slowly undid the folds. My eyebrows drew together in confusion when I saw it was blank. No words No words spidered across the page in messy scrawl. No, it was empty void of any color except textured creme. I glanced up at the twins expression puzzled.

 

Fred stepped towards me stopping at his brother’s side. He leaned closer to me than was necessary and tapped his wand against the blank parchment. His eyes bored into mine as he intoned, “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.” I felt my emerald eyes widening as black ink spread. Lines forming familiar shapes of corridors that I traveled daily while others I hadn’t known about or been down.

 

My eyes flicked back and forth between Fred and George, “What is this?” I whispered mystified.  Fred’s lips twitched into a smirk and George began, “It’s called the Marauder’s” “ _Map it shows where_ ” “everyone in Hogwarts is” “ _and can not be dupped_.” My mouth gaped open in shock, “How did you get this?” “-We stole it from Filch in our first year.-” I eyed all of the secret passages and gave the two a sly smile, “So this is how you to did it?” They nodded in answer. “So why did you decide to allow me in on your secret,” I asked giving them a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle. Fred’s smiled brightly and said, “ _Well we already_ ” “have all the secret” “ _passages memorized and you_ ” “seem to need it more” “ _than we do with everyone_ ” “sticking to you like glue” “ _so we decided_ ” “to give it” “ _to you_.”

 

My eyes jerked from them to the parchment and back again before a blinding smile spread across my face. I flung myself at them throwing an arm around both of their necks and yanking them to me. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I gushed. I pressed my lips to George’s, “Thank you,” I said adoringly before turning and kissing Fred before the jealousy could fully spread across his freckled face, “Thank you.”

 

My shining eyes flicked back and forth between the twins. They turned and looked at each other then, as one, wrapped an arm around my waist lifting me supporting my weight with ease. My eyes widened in shock and I glanced down at my dangling feet. Warmth bloomed in my chest. I couldn’t remember a time when I had been held.

 

I’m sure, based on what little people had told me, that my parents held me that they cradled me in careful arms. But that was a long time ago and i was too young to remember. The Dursleys only did what they had to so that I wouldn’t die and taint their perfect home with my rotting body. That didn’t include and signs or gestures of affections let alone love.

 

I knew that I was touch starved, but I had a hard time allowing people to touch me. I was used to harsh words and heavy hands it take a while to get used to kind or neutral touch. Hell I still flinch and stiffen when Hermione hugged me or Ron gave me a friendly pat on the back.

 

I snuggled into their embrace as best I could loving the heat that radiated from them. We stood cuddling in a comfortable silence before it was broken by Fred, “ _So does this_ ” “mean that you” “ _would not be opposed_ ” “to dating us?” I looked at them emerald eyes wide, “You mean both of you? Together?” After a silent conversation with lots of squirming eyebrows they answered, “Well you kissed us both so we figured that you must like us both in a more than friends way. _Unless you kiss all of your friends like lovers with those soft pink lips_.” Fred raised an eyebrow and my cheeks turned bright red while I shook my head in denial.

 

“Well that’s good because we do not share well with anyone except each other.” “ _And we both like you and definitely wouldn’t mind sharing if it meant we got to keep you_.” I smiled and replied, “Well I wouldn’t argue. Most would have waited till I was older putting off my feelings as a fickle school boy crush until I had reached the age they deemed old enough for me to understand my feelings. Why didn’t you?”

 

They gave me devilish grins, “While not physically very old you are more mature and grown up than most in our year. You don’t need time to ‘understand your feelings’ because you already do.” “ _That doesn’t mean we will be doing anything physical for a long time though_ ,” Fred added. My lips softened into a sweet smile, “I appreciate  that don’t treat me like a child as so many others do, not taking into account what I have been through and how it would make me grow up faster.” “-So is that a yes-?” My teeth flashed in a wide grin, “Yes.” The twins cheered and pecked me on the cheek.


End file.
